


Just One More

by CS_impala67



Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_impala67/pseuds/CS_impala67
Summary: Cas loves milking as many orgasms as he can from his boy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: My Kinktober 2020 fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961551
Kudos: 79





	Just One More

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 22 I chose overstimulation

“Please… p-please no, n-no more.” Dean begged, tears falling down his freckled cheeks.

Cas loved him like this; a crying, blubbering mess as his sub was pushed to his limits. Dean was currently on his back, in the middle of their bed; his calves bound to his thighs with thick rope, and his elbows bound to his legs, spreading them wide.

“Oh, now Dean. I'm sure you have one more in you, sweetheart.” He crooned, pushing the large dildo deep into his sub’s ass as he stroked his over-stimulated cock. Cas had already milked him through three orgasms, after all.

“I…I… c-can't, s-sir. P-please!” he sobbed as tremors wracked his gorgeous body.

“Just one more boy. One more for me. Can you do that? What is your color Dean?”

“G-green s-sir.” He choked out obediently.

Cas smiled wickedly, before picking up the Hitachi wand and placing it just under the head of Dean’s cock.

“AH!” His sub screamed as the vibrations mercilessly assaulted his sensitive flesh. He tried to move away from the stimulation to his over-stimulated cock, but he was bound in place.

Cas fucked the dildo hard-and-fast into his Sub’s ass, pounding his prostate, while increasing the pressure of the vibrator.

“AH!” Dean was screaming himself hoarse. “Please, please, please… no more…. Please!” He continued to beg, but since no safe-word left his lips, Cas did not let up. Finally, Dean's back bowed as his body tensed up and he came dry; Nothing left in his milked balls to shoot out.

“So good Dean. I knew you could do it.” Cas praised as he stopped his ministrations and removed the fake cock from Dean's ass. His Sub was so spent, he barely noticed Cas unbinding him to carry him into the bath for aftercare, where the dom whisperer words of praise for his beautiful boy.


End file.
